New Andorra
New Andorra New Andorra is a tidally-locked moon orbiting around the warm gas giant Denebola C. Due to the tidal lock, New Andorra has constant daylight half the short year, and constant darkness the other half. During the bright season, only a thin patch of darkness brings night. During the dark season, light replaces this dark strip. The moon is very dense, thus giving it a much higher gravity level than most moons, just barely enough for colonization. The colony of New Andorra was originally founded by a very prestigious citizen known as Thomas T. Takengin. Shortly after his death, the first colony and capital of the planet was named Takengin in his honor. The moon is almost completely covered in a massive rainforest, with the only break in the landscape being the North Harrier Mountains. Ten years ago, the Takengin Foundation was acquired by the United Citizen's Federation. Since then, the Federation has been actively involved in the moon's economic development. Points of Interest The colonies on New Andorra are beautiful and remarkably well maintained, gaining reputation as a holiday planet. Guided tours through the jungles are common, with a few brave tourists adventuring alone. New Andorra boasts one of the galaxy's finest Federation Forward Research Laboratories, a place where almost every spectrum of science is practiced. The jungle provides a seemingly unlimited amount of wood, providing for several major planets under the Federation's control. Already, nature activists are complaining that excessive lumberjacking may damage the planet's unstable ecosystem. They're largely ignored. Federal Interest A possible Arachnid threat has been issued on the discovery of several tunnel networks under Takengin. Federation Broadcast tells citizens not to worry, and that it is almost certain the tunnels are natural. UMN Uprising On August 8th, 2291, a group of Anarchists of New Andorran origin surfaced. They started small countryside pillagings, hitting citizens across the Jungles and forests. After a while, the acting govenor of New Andorra, Segundo Vega declared martial law, ordering the anarchy to stand down. That night, he was met with a death note at his door-step. It stated that the "Uno-Mundus-Network" will kill him in two days lest he stands down and gives New Andorra over to them. He refused, of course, and then the days were numbered. On August 10th, 2291, at 8:57am Local time, the UMN sprung into action. An EMP wave rushed foward from the surrounding mountains, cutting the entire city off from the rest of the Federation. However, this EMP blast had major repurcussions. A small number of arachnids, who had been hiding in underground tunnels beneath Takengin, building their strength, burrowed into the city. Then, the UMN moved in. They tore up the city, holing the Senator and his best men in a hotel. By that time, the Federation was notified, and they dispatched the nearby 112th "Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion. When they arrived, they found the city occupied by Arachnids and the UMN rebel faction. That day, at 6:26pm Local time, the UMN's death threat was finished. Senator Vega was pushed off a building by an unknown operative of the UMN. After that, the Mobile Infantry were pushed out of New Andorra all across the board from a large surprise attack by both bugs and UMN rebels. After the horrible first attempt, they tried a more slow and gradual approach. The MI started by establishing a foothold far away from the Capital, and working their way inward. All the combat ended on August 20, 2291 where their suspected leader, a man who went by the name of "Colm" was hung by the 112th. Rainforest by skoora.jpg|A picture of the New Andorra rainforest. B94c276ab101d424.jpg|One of the colonies in the North Harrier Mountains. Category:Planets Category:Denebola System